


I don't know if I'm a giver

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Happy pride month, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), biromantic asexual Chris Redfield, bisexual Jill, could be cannon compliant, gay Wesker, pre resident evil, with a side of minor sex repulsion I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: Chris and Jill go to a queer club so a questioning Chris can get a feel for thingsWesker goes to the same club to meet up with his Chris look a like loverNothing could go wrong, yeah?





	I don't know if I'm a giver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Hawk and this is T R A S H. Like I was super excited when I started writing this and now I'm just like "??? what is this???" but please please give it a shot because I've spent like three days on this

Jill and Chris had pulled the short stick and had been stuck at the S.T.A.R.S. office until eight o’clock. On a Friday.

 

“Clearly, Wesker doesn’t care about our lives outside of work.” Jill rolled her chair over to Chris’s desk, twiddling a short pencil in between her fingers. Chris, who was constantly losing his pencils, was slightly envious of such commitment.

 

“Ah yes, how could he have anticipated that our favorite Friday night show is _Jeopardy!_?” Chris smiled as he pushed away from his desk, the backlog of reports more or less finally done.

 

Jill shoved his chair a little. “The champion is really cute, okay?”

 

Chris nodded. Yeah, she was kind of cute, but... His eyes drifted over to Wesker’s office. Uncharacteristically, their noble leader had left exactly at 5 o’clock with everyone else. _He probably has a date tonight with a beautiful woman._

 

“Anyway, so I was thinking about how we already missed all of the good shows and stuff, so why don’t we just swing by the apartment, get changed, and go out to that club?”

 

He looked back to Jill as she talked. “Are you sure?”

 

“I know that it took you a lot of courage to come out to me, so this is definitely not an easy thing for you, but I think going to the club and hopefully meeting someone will do you a lot of good.”

 

He had told Jill only a few weeks ago that he wasn’t interested in girls, not really. He knew that he could spend the rest of his life with Jill and be happy emotionally, but physically he couldn’t see them together. He couldn’t imagine having sex with her (or any other woman) without feeling a weird twisting in his gut.

 

In response, she had confided in him that she had always found both women and men attractive and that it made it easier for them to be roommates to know that he wasn’t ever going to try to have sex with her.

 

She had thrown around the idea of them both going to a queer club that was here in Raccoon City. She’d gone previously and said that it was a nice place and out of the way, so they would be unlikely to run into any other S.T.A.R.S. member or someone from the RPD.

 

He looked over at Wesker’s office again. Maybe his dreams about his boss would lessen or go away if he actually worked out his sexual frustration with someone else. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Why are you so surprised? Didn’t you want us to go?”

 

“Yeah, of course, I just thought I would have to pester you a lot it a little more.”

 

He rolled his eyes as they got up to gather their things. “Well, maybe I’m not feeling like it now.”

 

He felt something hit him on the back of his head as he heard “oh no you don’t!” He smiled as he saw that it was Jill’s pencil.

 

* * *

 

Wesker checked himself in the car’s mirror again before straightening his white shirt out. He’d been looking forward to tonight ever since last Wednesday, when Chris had nearly gotten shot. All he had wanted to do was hold Chris to his chest, but instead he had shot to disable the shooter before berating Chris for not being cautious enough.

 

It had all really been an accident, this arrangement of his. Annette had been the one to suggest the club to him, wanting him to get himself out there instead of _“pining over one of your underlings, who could be straight as a ruler for all you know.”_

 

At the club, he met a brunet; he was roughly Chris’s height and build. His eyes were blue in place of Chris’s hazel, and instead of Chris’s tanned skin, his was creamy, his touch soft where Chris’s was calloused. But it was good enough for pretending, and Nick was under no disillusions about their arrangement.

 

Wesker wasn’t exactly sure about what Nick got out of it, but he was more than happy to keep meeting up at the club before going to Wesker’s apartment with him, and that was really the important part.

 

Part of the reason that he liked this club was that the lighting was low enough that he didn’t need to wear his sunglasses, though his vision was still blurrier than with them.

 

It was 9:53 p.m. and Chris and Jill would have left the S.T.A.R.S. offices nearly two hours ago. He thought that maybe Chris would see the correlation between putting himself in danger and being put on Friday duty, but he hadn’t seem to, at least outwardly. Wesker had made a note to put him with someone other than Jill or Barry to really get the point across next time.

 

He got out of his car and took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. For once, it wasn’t slicked back. His meetings with Nick made him feel looser and more relaxed than any other time in his life at the moment.

 

(Well, aside from his dreams, which are all too often full of Chris; smiling, safe, and in love with him.)

 

* * *

 

“I just want it to be known that it is because of me that you look so good.” Jill seemed to take a step back and see the effect of her ‘work’.

 

He didn’t think that it was that different than what he normally wore. He had on a white undershirt (the same one he’d been wearing at work), a flannel that was a little lose on him, and faded jeans that had gotten ripped when he had helped Barry with some home improvement projects last month. To top it off he was wearing his non-work boots, which really just looked like his work boots except these were more broken in.

 

“I feel under-dressed.”

 

“Nonsense!” Jill herself was in a black mini dress with some kind of flowery robe-type thing over it for the chilly night, and a clutch with the essentials in her hand. Like Chris, she had lace-up boots on. “You look great.”

 

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “You look amazing.”

 

She shook her head, smiling before they walked in. “Now, remember to not drink anything you didn’t buy or anything you walked away from if you don’t leave it with me. If either of us decides to leave with someone, we need to tell the other first.”

 

They went over Jill’s rules whenever they went out, even if it was to their regular place that they met up other co-workers at. Nonetheless, Chris agreed as they headed over to the bar.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was glad at what it was: a normal club. It had a dance floor where there were couples who were grinding against one another. Booths lined the walls, where the lighting was darker, giving more privacy to the people sitting there.

 

He and Jill sat at the bar, where Jill turned around to survey the crowd as Chris ordered their usual order of a Sidecar for himself and a Manhattan for her.

 

“You’re not going to find anyone if you don’t look,” Jill told him.

 

Aside from Jill, Chris hadn’t really tried dating anyone since the Air Force. “This is going to be awful,” he muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“I’m going to leave you to loosen up with your drink,” Jill told him as she hopped off of her stool. He watched her as she walked up to a woman, a smile of recognition on her face as Jill came closer.

 

He decided to take a page from Jill’s book and look around. She’d told him to not assume that every guy there would be interested in him, but he figured that he could probably at least make some new friends tonight.

 

* * *

 

Jill had lead the horse to water and knew better than to force it to drink. She wasn’t going to worry about Chris.

 

But she did notice a head of spiky hair run into the bathroom, she thought that maybe she should be concerned about him. She was just about to excuse herself from talking to her maybe hook-up--a beautiful New Yorker named Marissa--when she saw that Chris was still at the bar.

 

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that Chris was a capable young man and didn’t need anyone to hold his hand.

 

* * *

 

Wesker drummed his fingers on the top of the table. It had to be nearing 11 o’clock; Nick was usually there by then. Was he being stood up? It wasn’t as if he had changed the booth that he sat at. Also, he knew that he more or less stood out among the rest of the club’s clintel, being older than most of the other people, as well as his overall stature, being formidable even when sitting down.

 

“It’s not like he’s the one with a somewhat crippling eye disease.” He shook his head as he took a sip of his old-fashioned. If he had known that this was how his night would turn out, he would have just stayed home and given yoga another shot like Annette was always suggesting.

 

* * *

 

Chris thought that it was okay that he wasn’t going out on the dancefloor. He thought that maybe it just showed that he was getting more into all of _this_ by showing up and observing.

 

He was thinking about ordering another Sidecar when someone was suddenly standing next to him, hand on his shoulder.  It had gotten louder since Jill had left him and the man was not quite shouting. “There you are. Did you forget which booth we normally meet up in?”

 

He turned his head to explain to whoever this guy was that he wasn’t who he was looking, but then his jaw almost dropped.

 

It was _Wesker_ , no doubt about it. Sure, his glasses were off (when did that ever happen?) and his hair wasn’t slicked back with pomade like John Travolta’s in _Grease_ , but the way he leaned against the bar, the smirk on his lips made him recognizable.

 

The hand on his shoulder was familiar, since Wesker was constantly trying to hold him back from something and had realized that Chris was responsive to touch as much. But it was also familiar in the sense that the hand wasn’t gripping him or anything, just resting there like it belonged there.

 

Chris ran through what Wesker had said before closing his mouth, realizing he had left it gaping open like some kind of fish. For a moment he wondered if he had stepped into an alternate universe where he and Wesker were having some kind of paramore affair, but he chidded himself for the thought. Maybe he was hallucinating?

 

“Uh, Captain?”

 

Wesker stiffened immediately, pulling away from him before rubbing his eyes. “This can’t be happening,” he muttered. “Chris?”

 

“The one and only.” Wesker stood there for a moment, face partially in his hands, but Chris saw that his cheeks did flush at that.

 

He took his hands away from his face and patted down his pockets before pulling out a glasses case. Chris watched, more than a little intrigued, as Wesker pulled out and put on clear glasses, grimacing as he did.

 

They looked at each other.

 

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Wesker said, sitting on the stool next to Chris’s.

 

“It’s actually my first time here.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Chris drummed his fingers on the bar. “Do you,” he hesitated, “come here often?”

 

Wesker lifted an eyebrow at him. “Occasionally. I’m here to meet someone.”

 

“Right. Um. He looks like me?”

 

“When my glasses are off, I suppose you do.”

 

* * *

 

Jill spared another look towards Chris and smiled when she realized that he was talking to someone. Sure, the guy did look a little bit like Wesker from the back, but maybe that wasn’t intentional?

 

* * *

 

Wesker couldn’t believe that this was happening. He had never in a million years thought that Chris himself would be here, of all places. Why wasn’t he at home, watching scary movies with Jill? Or having a pizza night with Forest? Or having a beer with Barry?

 

 _Is he gay?_ Wesker had been aware that Jill and Chris weren’t in a relationship and slept in separate bedrooms in the same apartment, but he had never allowed himself to do more than dream about Chris actually could be his, and not just a stand-in who looked a little like him if you squinted, or didn’t wear your desperately needed glasses.

 

But here he was, in a queer bar, on a Friday night. He knew, distantly in the back of his mind, that chances were that either Forest or Jill were there with him, but he didn’t let that bother him.

 

Someone suddenly had their hand on his shoulder and he jumped at the thought of it being another S.T.A.R.S. member, but when he looked it was only Nick, who looked pale beyond belief.

 

“I’m so sorry Al. I think that I got food poisoning or something.”

 

He practically shot up at the opportunity. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

 

Nick looked over to Chris, an eyebrow raising and a mischievous smile showing on his features, despite it all. “No, love. My friend is taking me home because we live in the same building.” He leaned in to give Wesker a kiss on the cheek. “Enjoy your night, Al.”

 

Wesker watched as he gave Chris another glance, looking like he was about to say something before a woman, who he had seen Nick with before, came over with her jacket and clutch.

 

“I hope you feel better soon,” Wesker told him as he started to walk away.

 

* * *

 

Chris didn’t say anything for a moment after Wesker’s date (boyfriend? lover?) walked away.

 

He tried to find a diplomatic way to say what he wanted to. “You ‘suppose’ we look alike?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean, Redfield?”

 

He shook his head. “You don’t get to pull that ‘Redfield’ shit right now when you’re dating someone who looks like he could be my _brother_.”

 

“I’m not dating him.” Wesker had the gaul to look petulant.

 

“No? Then what would you call it when someone calls another person ‘love’ and kisses them on the cheek?”

 

“We have an arrangement that’s none of your business.”

 

Chris rubbed his face, exasperated. At the same time, he felt a tiny glimmer of hope in the pit of his stomach. He fiddled with his cocktail glass as he muttered “It’s my business if I want an arrangement.”

 

The lack of a sarcastic comment from Wesker or another attempt to leave made Chris look over at him to see that Wesker looked very, well…

 

* * *

 

He had to have been drugged somehow. He couldn’t have just heard Chris say that he wanted-

 

How did he never pick up on-

 

In the next moment, Wesker realized that he was standing and in the moment after he realized that he was kissing Chris, his hands cupping his face.

 

In the next moment, he came to his senses and pulled away. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“No, I wanted you to. And you should do it again.” Chris even started to move in to start the kiss this time but Wesker kept him away, both hands on his shoulders.

 

“Not here, where anyone could see us.”

 

Chris looked around and clearly saw someone he knew, because he just sighed as he got his wallet out. “I’ll pay for Jill and my drinks, and then we can go?”

 

“Chris…”

 

He just blindly thrust a $20 bill when the bartender came over, trying not to take his eyes off of Wesker.

 

After all too long in the car, in which Chris had been bursting with nervousness or excitement, Wesker finally opened the door to his apartment. Chris was just one step behind him.

 

He was still finding it hard to believe that Chris was actually here, in his living space. He turned around to ask Chris if he was still okay with this--that he somehow actually wanted this and wasn’t just pulling his leg, or making sure this wasn’t some kind of hallucination.

 

What he saw though, was Chris tilting his head to look at the titles on one of his bookcases.

 

Chris must have seen him looking out of the corner of his eye. “You have so many books, I don’t think I’ve seen this many in one spot outside of a library or bookstore.”

 

Wesker blinked before rubbing his eyes again. Chris Redfield was in his apartment, finally, after months of what was apparently sexual tension, and instead of climbing all over him, he was looking through his book collection? He looked incredibly happy, all the same though, a smile from nearly ear to ear.

 

“Reading is very soothing for me.” Wesker continued to stand in one spot, watching as Chris continued to go through the titles.

 

“I think I always liked the idea of reading.” Chris had taken a novel off of the shelf and just looked at the cover for a moment. “But I’ve always had a lot of trouble standing still for so long to actually read most things.” He raised the book, smiling once again. “ _To Kill a Mockingbird_ . I had to read this for high school and I was able to borrow the tape for it from our library, you know, because it’s such a classic. I remember listening to it while making dinner for Claire and having to rewind it because she would be telling me about her day. Somehow, I remember it being my favorite novel that we read in high school. _Julius Caesar_ was my favorite play.”

 

“You like Shakespeare?” Wesker asked, more than a little dumbfounded.

 

“As much as a high schooler can, I guess. Looking back, I think I liked all the buff guys in the movie too.” He raised the book. “I’d ask if I could borrow this, but I’m afraid it would take me so long to read that I’d forget I had it.”

 

Wesker thought about him for a moment, during which Wesker could tell that he became unsure of himself. “Chris, do you not like sex?”

 

He looked just as surprised by the question as Wesker had felt when he stumbled onto this hypothesis. “What?”

 

“You seemed interested back at the club but now you’re talking about books. I’m glad that I’ve learned something about you, but shouldn’t I be fucking your brains out right about now?”

 

Chris had flushed red while Wesker was talking. “I just… I’ve never really been in a real relationship, you know? I was so busy with Claire during high school and then I went into the Air Force and I’ve been so busy with S.T.A.R.S. that I haven’t really been thinking about being in a relationship. I mean, I’ve been thinking about you for fucking forever, you know? I mean, look at you. Looks aside, I think you’re a great guy.”

 

“But?”

 

He scratched the back of his neck. “I really just want to lay in your bed with you right now.”

 

Wesker smiled and shook his head before he gestured behind him. “Come on then. Bring the book with you.”

 

* * *

 

If anyone had asked Chris how he thought his Friday night would end, his answer probably wouldn’t have had anything to do with being in Wesker’s bed with Wesker reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to him. He was sitting in between Wesker’s legs, his arms wrapped around him. There was only a lamp light on and the book was close enough to his face that he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

 

Wesker was taking a break to have a sip of water when something clicked in Chris’s head.

 

“Were you actually trying to punish me for almost getting shot by putting me on weekend duty?”

 

“I thought it would motivate you to stop being so risky.”

 

Chris hummed. “You care about me that much?”

 

“I care about each member of S.T.A.R.S., but I do happen to have a vested interest in keeping you safe.”

 

“I think you should tell me _all_ about that interest.”

 

* * *

 

_Three months later_

 

Wesker had known that first night that he was in love with Chris and that, somehow, Chris was in love with him.

 

He was even more in love with him as they held hands, walking into the office, with a coffee in his hand and a hot chocolate in Chris’s.

 

“I’m just saying, Utterson was gay for Jekyll.” Chris chuckled under his breath before taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

 

“That’s what you said about Bailey and Dorian, and Nick and Gatsby, not to mention Antonio and Sebastian.”

 

“I will stand by all of those couples. Come on! Oscar Wilde was gay, clearly at least Bailey was gay. I’ll concede that maybe Dorian was bisexual.”

 

Wesker had realized that Chris was asexual. While Chris had said they could have sex if that’s what he wanted, they hadn’t yet. They were taking it as slow as they wanted--didn’t they have all the time in the world?  


But today, as Chris realized that everyone else was already at work, Wesker had already decided that he wasn’t going to settle for stolen moments at work and weekend nights at his apartment anymore.

 

Chris stood there like a statue as Wesker lifted their joined hands for everyone to see.

 

“By the way, Chris and I have been dating for the past three months. Clearly, I haven’t been treating him differently, and our work ethics haven’t been negatively impacted. Any questions?”


End file.
